


A Little Less Conversation

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-27
Updated: 2003-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic. Billy. Hot sweaty sex. 'Nuff said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Normally we stick to character slash, but hey...we got bored. Written on July 2, 2002.
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Title: A Little Less Conversation  
Author: Eldaduin and Nolweinya (a.k.a) Melweinya & Kalwalumbe  
E-mail: pippinhobbit@hotmail.com  
Pairing: DM/BB  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Dominic. Billy. Hot sweaty sex. 'Nuff said?  
Archive: Just tell us.  
Feedback: Creative feedback is welcome, but flame us and a band of wood  
elves shall descend upon you and fire at will.  
Spoilers: N/A  
Warnings: Ummm...all out smut?? :)  
Disclaimer: The usual. We don't know these boys or any one associated with  
LOTR. We do not claim to know anything about them. We certainly do not make  
any money from this crap either.  
Notes: Normally we stick to character slash, but hey...we got bored. Written on July 2, 2002.  
 

 

Dominic set his eyes straight ahead and picked up his pace with newfound  
determination.  He wanted something and he would get it. He quickly  
marched down the corridor and stopped a few feet from the third door on the  
right. His heart raced as he knocked, and almost stopped when the door swung  
open. "Hey Dommie!" chirped Billy. "Dom, are you ok? You don't look well." Dominic  
clenched his jaw and gaped at Billy like he was a particularly nasty insect. Billy  
reached out and grasped Dominic's shoulder. "Dominic Monaghan...what's wrong?    
You look like you're going to faint! Get your arse in here and lie  
down!" Billy said, seeming unusually concerned. Dominic hesitantly went  
inside the dimly lit room and slunk down on the bed. "Have you eaten? Does  
your head hurt? Do you need me to go to the chemists? Do you need anything?"  
Billy frantically asked all in one breath. He scurried off and when he  
returned he plopped a cold cloth on Dominic's head. Dom merely sat there  
staring straight ahead. Billy gave up and sat down beside him and looked at  
him expectantly. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Billy took  
the cloth from Dominic's head and began wiping it across his face. "Dom,  
you're sweating like mad...I think we should take you to a doctor." Dom  
didn't move. "Fuckin’ say something to me. You're really worrying me!"  
Dominic normally couldn't stand to hear the slightest amount of panic in  
that adorable Scottish accent, but today he was focused on something more  
desperate than the fretful fluctuations of Billy's voice. As he stared into  
Billy's emerald eyes he died a million deaths. He scooted himself so that he  
was nearly lying in Billy's lap. He kept staring into the other man's eyes,  
and Billy kept swiping the cool cloth over his face. After a moment Billy  
took note of Dominic's staring and he stopped moving and returned the stare.  
His lips turned into a small, delicious smile. Dominic let out a small moan  
and closed his eyes. Somewhere between staring at Billy, and the time he was  
trying to focus on the back of his eyelids instead of the gorgeous man in  
front of him, he felt a warm gust of breath and flesh brush across his  
mouth. He was too shocked to breath and too afraid to open his eyes. He felt  
Billy's hand brush his upper thigh just before he stood up and moved away  
from the bed. Dominic sat there almost trembling from nervousness and  
excitement. Billy ran into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He  
splashed cold water onto his face and stood there panting and holding onto  
the sink for dear life. Whoa there Billy! What just happened? He asked  
himself as he mentally kicked himself in the ass. I completely took  
advantage of him and he is going to hate me. Dominic tried to regain control  
of his self. What had Billy just done? A thousand thoughts and emotions were  
coursing through his head. And I thought I came here to seduce Billy...he  
thought to himself. As Dominic slowly managed to grasp what had just  
happened, he realised that Billy had been in the bathroom for quite a while.  
He went and knocked on the door. "Drown yerself, mate? Need me to come in  
and dig ya out?" he said, trying to sound a bit playful, but his words came  
out too shaky for his liking. Slowly the door opened and there stood Billy  
looking like a kid who had just been scolded. Both men looked down at their  
feet with rapt attention. "I...” they both said at the same time.  
”Sorry.” Billy said. "What were you going to say?" Dominic asked. Billy  
sighed loudly and covered his face with his hands. "So, ehm, you feeling  
better then mate?" He smiled weakly. Dominic reached up and removed Billy's  
hands from his flushed face. "Billy...I...Yes, I'm feeling better. You, on  
the other hand..." He trailed off and attempted to gaze into Billy's eyes.  
Billy averted the stare and looked to the floor. Finally, without thinking,  
he grabbed Dominic and kissed him deeply. Dominic, caught off guard yet  
again, simply stood there. He hadn't quite figured out what was going on and  
before he could react, Billy pulled away and looked at him. "Oh  
God…Dominic...I'm sorry...Please...I think you should leave..." he  
stuttered. Dominic frowned and turned to leave. Then he remembered his whole  
reason for being here. Before he could think he turned and pinned Billy  
against the sink and pulled him flush against his own quivering body. He  
kissed him like a dying person fighting for their last breath. Billy let out  
a sound akin to a sob and Dominic pulled back. They stared into each others  
eyes again and Dominic pushed his hips into Billy's groin. Billy hissed "Oh  
God." and threw his head back and moaned loudly. Dominic sank his teeth a  
little too firmly into the side of Billy's exposed neck just before ripping  
his shirt open, popping a few of the buttons along the way. He frantically  
placed several kisses on the man's chest, taking time to bite and suck each  
of his nipples until they were completely erect. Each nip made Billy moan  
and gasp. His hands fluttered across Dominic's back, tugging at his tight  
shirt. "Dammit...I can't get it off" he exclaimed, quite frustrated. Dominic  
smirked "Fuck Billy, impatient? That comes later lover" he stated, quite  
coyly. "And I'm sure you'll have no problems!" "Oh you jes' shut it right  
now and help me with your shirt you cheeky bastard! Billy giggled...He  
actually giggled thought Dominic. He stopped moving and looked into Billy's  
eyes again. “I love you Billy. I do. I have forever.” Billy caressed  
Dominic's cheek and kissed his hand. "I love you too." It was barely a  
whisper but Dominic had heard it and his heart nearly leapt out of his  
chest. Dominic tore his shirt off and tossed it in the floor. He pressed his  
bare chest against Billy's and kissed him roughly, thrusting his tongue  
through Billy's lips and relishing in the sweetness of his taste. If his  
mouth tastes this good, I'll bet...Dominic's thoughts were interrupted as  
Billy began caressing his erection through the fabric of his jeans. He  
pulled back a bit and looked at the Scotsman’s gleaming face "Oh god..." he  
moaned. Billy simply smiled. Hmmm, what have I found here?" Billy smirked.  
He traced a finger along Dominic's bulging erection through the rough denim.  
Dom wrapped his arms around Billy's head and tried to thrust into his hand.  
"Now who's impatient??" Billy laughed. "Fucksakes Billy! If we don't get to  
the bed now I will never make it!" Dominic hissed through clenched teeth.  
Billy laughed and gave Dominic a firm squeeze. He began to unzip Dom's  
trousers. "Well, who says we have to make it to the bed?" Dominic grunted "I  
don't care where it's at but if I don't have you NOW I'm going to go mad!"  
Billy dropped to his knees and slipped the trousers to the floor. He kissed  
Dominic's thigh softly. "My my, isn't this a large treasure I have found."  
Billy planted butterfly kisses all over Dom's belly, hips, and thighs.  
Dominic had to lean on the sink to stay upright. Billy finally kissed the  
head of Dominic's cock. A loud moan let him know that Dominic approved.  
Billy pulled back and breathed onto the wet spot he left. He then pushed his  
tongue into the hole. "Ummpfh..." Dominic's hands were suddenly in Billy's  
hair. He tried his best to not rip every strand out. Billy then ran his  
tongue along his entire length, and then finally took all of Dominic into  
his mouth. As Billy slowly added more pressure to the luscious cock filling  
his mouth, Dominic thrust himself a bit, forcing his cock further down  
Billy's throat. Billy gently bit down and pulled away, flicking the tip with  
his tongue. "Fuck Billy...don't tease me like that" Dominic exclaimed,  
thrusting himself at Billy again. Billy invitingly took Dom's cock back into  
his mouth and began sliding the shaft in and out, caressing it with his  
tongue. Dominic bit his lower lip, trying to stifle a moan. His desire,  
however, defeated him and a loud, rumbling groan escaped from his diaphragm.  
Billy pulled back and smirked, "Quite the noisy one, eh Dom?" He wrapped his  
lips around Dom again and put his hands on the other man's ass cheeks and  
pulled him deeper into his throat. He then slid one finger into Dom and with  
his other hand he cupped his balls. By this point every time Billy moved  
Dominic let out a throaty growl. Just as he was about to come, Billy stopped  
his movements and stood up. Dominic began to complain, but Billy had walked  
out of the room. Dominic scrambled up, almost tripping in his jeans, as they  
were wrapped around his ankles. He tripped through the door and landed on  
the floor with a thud. Hurriedly, he kicked his trousers off and stood up,  
his cock standing straight up against his abdomen and gleaming through the  
dim light. He looked around for Billy, but his partner was no where in  
sight. Just as he had given up hope and had decided he was going to have to  
take measures to relieve himself now and kick Billy's ass later, the door to  
the balcony swung open and there was Billy, clothed in nothing but the faint  
glow of the moon. "Feeling adventurous, Dommie? Or have you rid yourself of  
your testicles and become wee lass since we last spoke?" Billy chortled. Dom  
charged at him. He landed on top of Billy, who in turn issued a loud  
"OOMMPFFH!" After a bit of tickling and giggling, Dominic resumed kissing  
Billy. "Hmm, it seems that I have the advantage now." Dominic stated. Billy  
tried wiggling free, but it was useless. Besides, it wasn't like he wanted  
to escape. Dominic pressed into him and produced a moan. "See? Isn't this  
fun Billy?" Billy simply smiled and spread his legs so that Dom neatly  
dropped between them. Dominic began rubbing his cock against Billy's,  
inciting a series of moans from both of them. Billy thrust his hips toward  
Dom and kissed him fervently. He rubbed his hands along Dom's chest and  
rolled his nipples between his fingers, squeezing them a bit. Dominic moaned  
into the kiss and pressed his cock more firmly against Billy's, moving quite  
feverishly back and forth against him. The very wind itself seemed  
impassioned as it swirled around the lovers. Dominic halted and spit into  
his hand. He rubbed his cock and then kissed Billy. "Is this what you want  
lover?" "Uhhh...ahhh...yes, oh God...Dom, now...do it now!" Billy drew his  
legs up further as Dominic began pressing against his tight opening. Dominic  
slipped into him with little effort. Billy groaned and gasped. "Are you ok  
Billy?" Dom asked. Billy thrust against him hard. "Ummm, I'll take that as a  
yes then." Dominic quipped. Billy stopped and said, "Dommie...do me a  
favour…shut up and fuck me now!!" Dominic began thrusting slowly until his  
entire shaft was moving in and out of Billy. Billy whimpered and smiled up  
at his lover. Dom's thrusts became harder and eventually increased to a  
steady, rapid pace. He slipped one of his hands down and started to stroke  
Billy's cock evenly with the pace of his thrusts. Billy arched his back a  
bit and thrust his head back, a loud moan echoing in the night. Both of the  
lovers were now breathing in jagged pants of desire. "Oh god Billy...I love  
you so much...God I want to cum in you..." "We’ll cum together  
lover...ahhh." Billy said between thrusts. Dominic thrust deeper inside of  
Billy a few more hard, quick times and the two moaned loudly in unison.  
Billy felt himself being filled with his lover’s warm cum and could no  
longer contain himself. As Dominic's climax slowly halted, he continued to  
stroke Billy until he felt his hand covered with Billy’s sticky fluid.  
Dominic flopped gently down on top of Billy, meeting his lips with a warm,  
lustful kiss. "I lurv ya Dominic Monaghan...I lurv ya like nae other...Ewis  
have...Ewis will..." "You're such a cheeky bastard, Mr. Boyd...but I love  
you just the same." The lovers held each other tightly and fell asleep in  
the warm night air.


End file.
